whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Watts
Phoenix, (Φοενιξ' in Ancient Greek'), or known as Phoenix Walter is one of the main protagonists, and a former antagonist in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Phoenix is an original phoenix-hellhound hybrid which is a very rare case. He is a very old and powerful hybrid that is first shown as a threat to the Whitmore Gang as they didn't know how to kill him, or if he was dangerous. He is the son of an unknown father and an unknown mother, it is unknown if he had any siblings. It is also unknown if he came from poverty or if he was born in to a wealthy family, however it does show that Phoenix is quite wealthy in his appearance (clothing, jewellery, car). He is a member of the Walter Family. Phoenix was born in Argos, Greece in 1458 B.C., this makes him 3476 years old in present time. His family consisted of a father, a mother and it was unknown if he had any siblings. He was the oldest child in the family. His family resided in a village in Argos. One night Phoenix woke up to the smell of smoke and the screams of villagers, he noticed that the village was on fire and tried to wake up his family. However the fire was too strong and had polluted their lungs already. He and his family died in the village fire, burning to death of the flames. Yet Phoenix survived the fire, as if the flames hadn't effected him at all, he was reborn and had become a vessel for a hellhound and a phoenix. He was reborn as a hybrid that was immortal. Phoenix, of course, did not know that. His history after his death is unknown, but at some point between the centuries, he took on the alias "Phoenix Walter", his Greek last name is unknown. When Phoenix did first arrived in Whitmore his supernatural side was a complete myth and unknown to the Whitmore Gang. Even Sebastian had no idea such a thing like a hybrid between a hellhound and a phoenix could exist, a hellhound and a phoenix too. Which made it difficult for the Whitmore Gang to know if he was a threat or not. Personality Phoenix seems to be more quiet than most people, more of an observerer. He can sometimes pass as cold, because he has a very different mindset from his time of living as a supernatural creature of centuries. However, he is shown to be a polite, reserved, good, charming and gallant man. He is a natural scholar and avid reader, and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics. Phoenix is a loyal and brave man, an honest person and a good fighter. He firmly believes in the duty of protecting the supernatural from the mundane and is eager to test his own value. Phoenix shares a disclosed friendship with Mason, who he has been allies with since his rebirth. He holds a mostly serious demeanour, he is still shown to retain a sense of humor. His sense of humor can also be dry at times. Phoenix has a photographic memory and can remember his own death as he was burned alive. He often feels resentful for not being able to save his family nor his own village. Phoenix is also proven to be selfless and would sacrifice himself for the sake of someone threatening the supernatural as he is the guardian of the supernatural. Trivia * He drives a 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman. * He shares similarities to Vasilisa. - They both have an alias name that they picked up during their lives. Vasilisa's is Vasilisa Hood and Phoenix's is Phoenix Walter. - They were both a threat to the Whitmore Gang at first. - They have both been an Antagonist. - They were both born and from are Argos, Greece. - Both of their birthdays are unknown. - They both had a tragic death. - Everyone in their family is dead. - They both moved to Whitmore for the same reason, they felt drawn to the town for its supernatural aura. *He shares similarities to Katherine Pierce, Cain and Sebastian Walker, Bill Maddox and Athena Blue. - They have an alias name that they picked up during their lives. (Katherine, Cain, Sebastian, Bill and Athena) - They were a threat to the Whitmore Gang at first. (Bill, Athena and Sebastian) - They have been an Antagonist. (Katherine, Sebastian and Cain) - They are not from Whitmore and originate from different countries in Europe. (Cain, Sebastian, Katherine, Athena) * He has a form of survivor's guilt, after surviving a fire that killed a whole village. Appearance Phoenix is very handsome, standing 6'0" in height with a well-built, toned physique. His physical appearance is of around a 23-25 year old despite being 3276. Phoenix has a slight tan complexion with warm undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheek bones and a carved jawline. He has dark auburn hair and gets agitated when people say he has ginger hair, and is usually styled in a casual disarray with his bangs hanging low over his forehead, yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense light brown eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, and a "mysterious" gaze, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. Mason also called him an "eternal stud". Phoenix's clothing style usually favours darker clothing; black sweaters, t-shirts and boots or sneakers underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colours. On special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedo's and dress shoes. Quotes "Have you ever been in Phoenix, Arizona?" "No. I haven't, you fucking idiot." - Luke asking a really stupid question to Phoenix. "Look. I decided to help you guys out, now take one for the team and be a distraction." - Phoenix talking about the Whitmore Gang. "Are all humans this unintelligent nowadays?" Name The name Phoenix is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Phoenix is: A bird that built its own pyre and then was reborn from the ashes. From a Germanic name meaning "ruler of the army", composed of the elements wald "rule" and hari "army". The Normans brought it to England, where it replaced the Old English cognate Wealdhere.   Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Phoenix Category:Hellhound Category:Walter Family